Les joies de Pôle Emploi
by Dr.PlushTrapper
Summary: Kurogiri est probablement l'homme le plus courageux de la planète, et c'est peu dire en voyant le poste qu'il occupe auprès de son nouveau patron Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura.
1. L'instant Baignoire

Voici ma première publication ! C'est une fiction de MyHeroAcademia (ça ne m'appartient pas, comme les personnages d'ailleurs)  
C'est une tentative de fiction avec Kurogiri comme narrateur qui raconte comment se passe son travail auprès de Shikaragi au jour le jour.

Voila, voila... Ce sera en cinq chapitres, qui sont déjà tous écrit, mais qui passe actuellement sous l'œil vigilent de mon beta.  
J'espère que cela va vous plaire, et que mes maladresses ne dérangeront pas la lecture.

* * *

De toute sa vie, professionnelle ou personnelle, Kurogiri ne pensait pas se retrouver dans pareille situation. Et pourtant il en avait fait des choses ! Un homme portail, pensez-vous ! Il avait servi de larbins à bien du monde, ne serait-ce que livreur de pizzas -un des métiers les plus rabaissant de l'histoire de la planète étant donné que la moindre faute même si elle n'est pas de vous, vous sera forcément reprochée-. Et puis, en tant que vilain, il avait plutôt un bon CV. Quand on lui avait dit qu'il devrait gérer la protection d'une personne très puissante, il avait déjà imaginé une personne en costume classieux, peut-être un peu cruelle même.

Niveau cruauté, il avait été servi avec celui là. Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura, ou plutôt Shimura Tenko de son vrai nom, était excessivement doué en terme de transmission de douleur à autrui. Il n'avait bien que cela pour lui. Mais ça, les médias l'ignoraient. Il était nécessaire de lui conserver une certaine crédibilité en tant que vilain. Il fallait le voir à la maison, l'énergumène ! Déjà, il avait eu besoin de quatre bons mois pour trouver un menu qui lui convenait, sans quoi il recrachait tout en menaçant de le tuer...

En somme, cette situation n'avait donc rien de surprenant. Embarrassant ? Gênant ? Non. Juste terriblement crispant et épuisant. Car oui, le grand Shigaraki Tomura, connu pour avoir infiltré le lycée de Yuei, n'aimait pas prendre de bain. Non. Le problème était beaucoup plus étendu. Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura détestait cordialement et de tout son être le contact de l'eau. A vrai dire, avant de parvenir à atteindre l'étape "salle-de-bain", Kurogiri avait dû se battre pour le faire arrêter de boire exclusivement des boissons sucrées. Mais il avait pourtant réussi ! Durement mais sûrement ! Eh oui ! Et pourtant ...

Pourtant, il se retrouva à lui courir après dans les couloirs pour réussir à ne serait-ce lui retirer les mains qu'il portait sur tout son corps - et agrippait partout au passage, c'était un véritable chantier à ranger vu que ça s'accrochait dans tous les recoins possibles - et espérer pouvoir lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

Le pouvoir de créer des portails, de la taille souhaitée et menant où il le souhaitait, une infinité de possibilités ! Utilisé pour attraper un homme de vingt six ans qui s'approchait beaucoup plus facilement des cinq, en terme d'âge mental. Une bonne heure fut nécessaire pour attraper le bougre, pour ensuite débattre avec pour le mettre à nu. Enfin ! Il faut dire que ça demandait beaucoup plus d'efforts qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue. Il était nécessaire bloquer ses mains dans des portails pour être sûr qu'il ne tente pas de le désagréger. Ou de désagréger le mobilier d'ailleurs. Chose qu'il faisait. Très. Très régulièrement.

Une liste bien huilée d'actions : Le mener jusqu'à la salle-de-bain, supporter les cris de protestations et moult insultes bien fleuries. L'étape la plus dure approchait. Le mettre dans le bain. Il avait songé plusieurs fois à demander de l'aide. Mais, pour l'intégrité de l'amour propre de Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cela lui serait sûrement reproché par la suite. Il prit une inspiration, et l'assura que tout allait bien se passer. Que l'eau n'était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Qu'il avait même disposé des petits jouets à la surface de l'eau. C'était du chantage, pleinement. Et il l'assumait tout aussi pleinement. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé, et faute de mieux, il fallait bien s'en accommoder. Il parvint avec peine à le soulever pour le mettre dans le liquide mousseux et les cris reprirent de plus belle. Rien n'allait, approximativement comme d'habitude. La baignoire était trop petite, il n'aimait pas le contact du rideau sur sa peau, l'eau était trop tiède -comment cela pouvait être possible d'abord ?!- et les jouets étaient tous "nuls". Kurogiri dû faire des efforts colossaux pour ne pas s'énerver, tant et si bien que c'était sûrement dû à son second Alter caché nommé " Patience à toutes épreuves". Il prit le pommeau de douche, le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas faire peur à la bête, et lui aspergea un peu le dos. Grossière erreur. L'animal tenta de fuir. ENCORE. Il ouvrit une portail d'urgence, et c'est à peine sorti que Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura retomba dans l'eau en l'insultant, parlant de déloyauté et d'injustice. Au moins il était toujours dans le bain.

Il tenta de nouveau le jet, et cela sembla un peu mieux passer. C'était plutôt calme, pour l'instant. Enfin, si on oubliait que deux des quatre petits canards avaient connu une fin regrettable, tout allait bien. Comme d'habitude, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura finit par apprécier le moment, se laissant beaucoup plus faire, jouant même avec la mousse du bain, c'est dire ! Kurogiri pu entreprendre tranquillement le lavage du cuir chevelu, tout en écoutant le discours de Monsieur. Oui, parce que servir Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura c'était aussi devenir la coiffeuse à qui on se confie le temps du service. Et en ce moment, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura ne manquait pas de conversation. Bien sûr, All Might était toujours au centre de ses babillages, car c'était toujours et encore lui le nœud du problème. C'était peut être pour ça que le canard qui avait une ressemblance fortuite avec le héro fut le premier parti en cendre dans l'eau de la baignoire. Mais pour aujourd'hui, il était aussi question du gamin qu'il avait croisé. Midoriya Izuku. Comment ne pas s'en souvenir, vu que Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura semblait avoir développé une obsession aussi soudaine qu'intense pour ce lycéen. Kurogiri en venait parfois à se demander si ce n'était pas une manière anormalement étrange de dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

L'ultime étape n'arriva que trop tôt. Il fallait maintenant le convaincre de sortir de la baignoire pour se sécher et mettre des habits propres. Bien sûr, après une haine absolue de l'eau, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura détestait encore plus devoir sortir d'un bain auquel il s'était accoutumé. Il l'attrapa par-dessous les aisselles, et se prépara psychologiquement aux cris qui ne lui avaient absolument pas manqué. Il était question maintenant que l'air était trop froid. Kurogiri avait beau lui promettre des serviettes chaudes, il n'y avait rien à y faire. Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura ne voulait plus sortir d'un bain. Il fallut le double du temps qui avait été nécessaire pour l'attraper pour le sortir et l'enrouler dans des serviettes. Il l'écouta marmonner, se montrer hargneux et peu coopératif quand il était question de lui sécher les cheveux. Mais il y parvint enfin ! Il le souleva, un bras sous les genoux et l'autre dans le dos, et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre dont il avait soigneusement augmenté le chauffage en amont, pour le laisser dans un espace chaud et confortable.

Avant, il aurait du rester pour l'habiller, mais fort heureusement, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura avait apprit à le faire seul et sans trop se plaindre. AINSI se TERMINA _enfin_ le périple de l'instant baignoire. Plus qu'à attendre la semaine prochaine... Et la comédie reprendra... Enfin, maintenant, il devait aller faire les courses. C'est qu'il avait des canards de baignoire à racheter maintenant !...

 _Putain de Pôle Emploi..._


	2. Il était une fois

Voilà le second chapitre, désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour le mettre, on a eu plusieurs soucis mon betalecteur et moi lors de la correction (du style le pc qui s'éteint au milieu du boulot et ne récupère rien quand on le rallume..)  
Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture

* * *

39,5°C de fièvre. Ceci expliquait bien pourquoi Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ses activités habituelles. Qui se résumaient à regarder des vidéos sur internet pour rager contre All Might, ou alors pour stalker Midoriya Izuku sur les réseaux sociaux. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que la fièvre. C'était depuis quelques jours la symphonie des reniflements, on pourrait en faire un album en trois CDs.

Le plan convalescence devait être enclenché dans les plus brefs délais. Il était déjà amorcé d'ailleurs, sinon il n'aurait pas eu sa chaleur corporelle. Ça avait été un exploit d'ailleurs, d'avoir réussi à l'immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour prendre la température avec le pistolet ultime venu du futur pour ça. Cet appareil était tellement parfait, tellement plus pratique que le thermomètre à mettre dans le postérieur... Il avait dû le faire une fois, et ça avait été l'une de ses pires expériences de toute sa vie. Rien qu'en y repensant, il sentit un long frisson lui parcourir ce qui lui servait de colonne vertébrale.

De toute manière, même si Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura voulait se rebeller, il ne le pourrait pas. Il voyait bien qu'il peinait à tenir debout, même garder les yeux ouverts semblait une épreuve difficilement surmontable. Il n'eut donc pas trop de peine à le porter pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ressentit alors une grande agitation dans ses bras... Evidemment, la salle d'eau devait avoir une apparence de salle de torture. Il essaya comme il put de le maintenir pour attraper ce qu'il a besoin qui inclut : serviette, gant, quelques médicaments pour la fièvre.

Quand il ressortit, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu un bout de sa chemise. Encore quelque chose à rajouter à la liste. Il arriva jusqu'à la chambre et le posa sur le lit en lui priant de ne pas désintégrer le reste de la pièce le temps qu'il prépare de quoi s'occuper de lui. Il aurait pu craindre des tentatives de fuites, mais il vit Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura se recroqueviller dans les draps. Il soupira, mon dieu que c'est reposant... Dommage qu'il faille attendre qu'il soit malade pour qu'il soit vivable. Kurogiri se dépêcha d'aller chercher une petite bassine d'eau pour y plonger un linge. Il fallait maintenant retirer la main qui est sur son visage. Il remonta sa manche restant pour la retirer. Parce que même malade, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura trouvait la force probablement sorti du fin fond de son.. postérieur pour retenir sa précieuse main sur son visage. Trois heures. Trois horribles heures pour la lui enlever, qui lui valu de perdre sa deuxième manche et un bout de son col. Il lui colla alors presque immédiatement le linge humide sur le visage pour servir de substitut en même temps que de le soulager de la fièvre.

Le calme vint doucement, il pu même s'autoriser à s'asseoir un peu pour se reposer. Il fut surpris de sentir Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura venir se blottir contre lui... Sans doute parce qu'il avait trop froid. Il attrapa la couverture lestée pour le recouvrir, cela sembla le calmer un peu, mais il resta contre lui tout de même. Il en devint presque mignon.

Mais bon, il pouvait en profiter pour ranger un peu la chambre, voire lui ramener un lait chaud. Cependant, il se sentit retenu dans le lit. Il n'osa pas forcer, ne voulant pas perdre le reste de son costume, qui allait déjà lui coûter une fortune au dressing pour le remettre en état. Il baissa les yeux vers lui et il croisa son regard un peu étrange... Étrange parce que ce n'était pas une expression de cruauté malsaine, ou de colère. C'était plutôt quelque chose proche du ... chaton abandonné qui cherche à logis alors que c'est un grand hiver. Et la phrase qui suivit, donné sur un ton fatigué, d'une voix aiguë quoiqu'un peu enrayé :

"- Lis moi une histoire... "

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une telle requête. Mais c'était la première fois que c'était demandé aussi gentiment... Pour une fois qu'il l'était, ce serait dommage de ne pas le récompenser pour cela ! Sans se lever du lit, il tendit le bras pour ouvrir la table de chevet pour attraper un livre de contes, toujours là au cas où. Il lui montra le sommaire tranquillement pour le laisser choisir une histoire. Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura se mit à se mordiller un peu le bout de son pouce. Il fallait bien un TOC pour tout. Le grattage de cou intensif pour les angoisses, et le mordillage de pouce pour le repos. Finalement un doigt se pointa sur le chapitre Le Petit Chaperon Rouge. D'habitude, il demandait beaucoup plus Les Trois Petits Cochons ou alors La Brebis et Le Loup. La maladie devait affecter un peu le choix.

"- Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ?"

Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura hocha doucement la tête, en calant sa tête sur ses jambes pour être plus confortable tout en voyant les illustrations. Kurogiri se contenta de caler le livre sur ses genoux pour laisser une bonne visibilité avant de commencer. Enfin... Il comprit rapidement qu'il lui faudrait faire appel à ses cours d'improvisation de théâtre du collège... Le livre de contes datait des cinq ans de Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura -âge mental supposé ne l'oublions pas- donc d'une période où ce dernier ne maîtrisait pas totalement son pouvoir. Les pages étaient parsemées de quelques trous de ça et là. Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

« Il était une fois, une petit fille très jolie à qui sa mère avait cousu un adorable chaperon rouge. Ainsi, tout le monde la surnomma Le Petit Chaperon Rouge-

"- J'aime pas."

Il fut surpris de se faire interrompre si vite dans l'histoire. Il baissa la tête vers lui, pour savoir la raison d'un "J'aime pas" aussi catégorique.

"- Petit Chaperon Rouge, c'est nul. Appelle -le Midoriya. "

La preuve que son addiction pour le lycéen n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il soupira mais consenti, il n'allait pas non plus le contrarier.

«... Tout le monde le surnomma le Petit Midoriya. Un jour, sa mère lui dit : Va voir ta mère-grand, car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade. Porte-lui une galette et ce petit pot de beurre.

Le petit...Midoriya -du coup- parti aussitôt pour aller chez sa mère-grand, qui demeurait dans le village de l'autre côté de la forêt. Malheureusement, sur le chemin, elle...Il, plutôt, croisa le Loup qui lui coupa la route -

Il fut interrompu par un grognement. Encore un problème ? Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ? Il baissa les yeux et le vit entrain de se gratter le cou. C'était plutôt mauvais signe.

"- Un problème Monsieur ?

\- C'est encore lui hein ? Je le hais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...

\- Pourquoi All Might viens toujours se mêler des histoires des autres ?! "

Il avoua avoir été surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette comparaison à dire vrai. Mais ce n'était pas non plus totalement incohérent avec sa façon de voir les choses. Considérant All Might comme une fausse figure de la paix et de la Justice, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura le voyait plus comme un traître fourbe.

« Le Loup All Might lui demanda alors où est ce que le Petit Midoriya se rendait. Le pauvre enfant, qui ignorait qu'il était dangereux de s'arrêter pour écouter le loup lui répondu : Je vais voir ma mère-grand, et lui porter une galette et un petit pot de beurre, que ma mère lui envoie.

Le Loup All Might lui demanda alors si la pauvre mère-grand vivait loin. Le Petit Midoriya lui répondu de nouveau : Oh oui, c'est par-delà le moulin que vous voyez là-bas, à la première maison du Village !-

"- Idiot ! Lui dis pas où est ce que tu vas !"

« Ainsi, All Might lui fit croire qu'il allait dans la même direction et lui proposa de faire une course. Cependant, sur sa route, le Petit Midoriya trouva les fleurs et les papillons fort jolis et s'arrêta pour les admirer.

Arrivé premier, All Might se fit passer pour l'enfant et entra dans la maison pour dévorer la pauvre mère-grand malade. Afin de piéger le Petit Midoriya, All Might enfila les vêtements de la Mère grand et se glissa dans le lit.

Bien plus tard, le Petit Midoriya arriva devant la maison, et ne voyant pas All Might, il pensa être arrivé le premier-

"- Imbécile... Avec son Alter, il est forcément plus rapide que toi... Mais pourquoi il est aussi stupide ? Stupide Midoriya.."

Il dut se retenir un petit rire, pour ne pas vexer Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura. Mais à vrai dire, il trouvait presque attendrissant les petites réactions qu'il avait. Il remarqua aussi un petit air fatigué sur son visage. L'histoire allait l'endormir. Il aura la paix pour la soirée ! Enfin ! Il s'empressa de continuer, pour ne pas couper l'élan du sommeil.

«Le Petit Midoriya entra dans la maison de sa mère-grand et se laissa berner par l'apparence d'All Might. Il s'approcha, mais fut surpris cependant. Et il lui dit : ma mère-grand, vous avez de loin bras...

C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, mon enfant, répondit All Might avec une fausse voix de grand-mère.

Il demanda de nouveau : Ma mère-grand, vous avez de grandes oreilles -

"- C'est chiant. C'est long."

« All Might, ennuyé par les questions, dévora le Petit Midoriya-

"- Mais non !

\- Vous avez dit que c'était long.

\- Mais- !

\- Ne vous en faite pas, la suite vous plaira."

« All Might fut si satisfait de son repas qu'il s'endormit dans le lit, mère grand et le Petit Midoriya dans le ventre. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que le Grand et Puissant Chasseur, surnommé Shigaraki, venait justement rendre visite à Mère grand, avec qui il était ami de longue date.-

"- Je suis pas pote avec une vieille moi !"

Il fallait qu'il se doute que ça ne plairait pas ça. Mais en même temps, il se voyait mal dire qu'en plus d'un loup dangereux, il y avait un chasseur pervers qui suivit un gosse dans les bois sombre. Il décide de continuer. De toute manière, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura était beaucoup trop fatigué pour protester davantage.

« Le chasseur entra alors et découvrit All Might, dormant comme un bienheureux dans le lit. Il fait tellement en colère qu'il s'approcha et toucha le visage d'All Might, qui n'eut le temps de réagir, et qui disparu dans une pluie de cendre.-

La seule interruption qu'il eut fut un léger rire démoniaque. Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura semblait parfaitement se figurer la scène, et en jouir avec délectation...

« Au milieu des cendres, le Petit Midoriya était tout recroquevillé. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut émerveillé en voyant le chasseur : Oh merci ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous êtes mon héro !-

\- ..Ahah... Petite allumeuse..."

Il décida de ne pas prendre en compte cette remarque.

« Ainsi le Petit Midoriya retint une bonne leçon. Ne pas parler aux inconnus dans la rue.

Fin.»

Il baissa les yeux vers lui, et se rendit compte que Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura dormait déjà profondément sur ses genoux. Enfin la paix .

~oOo~

" - Vous voulez changer d'emploi ? Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes très bien payé, vous ne trouverez pas meilleur ailleurs, vous savez.

\- Je suis sûr. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose qui traîne pour moi ? Même livreur de pizza, ça me convient.

\- Bon... Je vais voir ça alors. Je vous donnerais une liste d'offres la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons alors.

\- Et on se revoit quand ?

\- Dans deux mois, il me semble. "

. . . Encore deux mois de galère. Foutu Pôle Emploi.


	3. TOC TOC TOC

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 3, je suis désolé.e du temps mis pour qu'il sorte.  
J'ai eu un soucis avec la correction, mais bon le voila, tout beau tout propre ! (Merci à Fab pour la correction d'ailleurs)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était pourtant une journée qui commençait bien. Le soleil était bien haut, il avait récupéré son costume mis à neuf au dressing, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de monde à la caisse et il avait même eu une réduction de 5€ sur ses achats. Non, vraiment, tout portait à croire qu'un problème allait venir gâcher cette suite de petits bonheurs. C'était évident. Kurogiri n'avait peut être pas envie de se rendre à l'évidence, voulant simplement profiter du calme et du repos qu'il avait quand il faisait ses courses.

À son retour, il fut accueilli par un lourd silence, et rien que ça lui donnait un gros indice sur l'avenir de la journée. Il posa les sacs des provisions sur le comptoir, commença même à ranger les produits. Non. Non, c'était trop calme. Cela le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas ne s'être rien passé pendant qu'il s'était absenté. Intrigué, il abandonna son activité pour monter à l'étage vers la chambre de Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura. Il devait s'assurer de son état. Il toqua alors à la porte, nerveux.

" - Monsieur, je suis rentré, tout va bien ?

\- Oui."

La réponse était claire, pourtant il avait du mal à y croire. Peut-être à cause de sa sur-inquiétude. Ou peut-être à cause du ton de sa voix particulièrement agacé. Il se permit d'entrer et découvrit son protégé devant son écran d'ordinateur, se grattant compulsivement le cou, ses doigts noyés dans une plaie béante. Okay, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il se pressa pour le stopper, voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir : sa peau était déchiquetée, et s'il avait continué, en quelque minutes il aurait atteint les veines importantes. Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura ne semblait pas de cet avis, et il recommença à gratter à l'aide de son autre main. Kurogiri activa de suite son alter pour que la main se retrouve à gratter le vide à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"- Calmez vous, Monsieur. Qu'est ce qui vous rend si nerveux ?

\- Ce...Ce foutu Midoriya... Il se croit malin, à se montrer aussi insouciant ? Comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Comme si j'étais pas là, tu te rend compte ! "

Au vue de la frustration de Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura, il décida de regarder par lui même, sur l'écran, ce qui avait provoqué autant de hargne. À première vue, l'écran affichait l'interface d'un réseau social quelconque. Une image prenait une part de l'écran, tandis que l'espace restant était occupé par une suite de commentaires et d'appréciations de la photo. A y voir de plus près, il reconnut le fameux Midoriya Izuku avec à sa droite deux autres étudiants de l'Académie de Yueï. Il reconnut le garçon du centre de la photo, un jeune contrôlant la glace. Il leur avait causé bien du soucis. La fille souriante tout à gauche ne lui disait rien, avec ses cheveux coupés au carré. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le problème de la photo. Des comme celle ci, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura en regardait par dizaine chaque jour. Puis il releva le détails qui avaient dû grandement jouer. Le garçon du milieu regardait du coin de l'oeil Midoriya Izuku. Probablement par signe de gêne, ses joues se coloraient d'une légère teinte rosée. C'était donc ça le problème. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de la prétendue haine que Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura affirmait ressentir envers ce jeune garçon. Il aurait été de bon ton d'avoir une conversation avec lui sur le sujet, mais il anticipait un rejet violent, se heurtant à un mur de déni.

Il n'allait pas se lancer dans tel débat maintenant, il fallait s'occuper de la blessure avant tout. Il ouvrit un portail pour accéder à distance à ses courses, se saisit du flacon de désinfectant qu'il avait acheté. Puis, son portail partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre bandages, sparadras et ciseaux médicaux. Il ramenna le tout dans la chambre, et disposa les différents objets sur le bureau. Il désactiva son pouvoir près du cou de Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura, sachant que ce dernier allait se laisser faire. Il prit une lingette et la couvrit de désinfectant pour commencer tranquillement à s'occuper de la plaie. Aucun geste. Aucun cri, ni complainte d'ailleurs. Il se laissa faire sans broncher. Kurogiri trouva cela même étrange mais bon, pour une fois... Il finit d'enrouler le bandage à son cou, le fixant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop serré mais pour qu'il ne tombe pas non plus au premier geste brusque.

Il fut satisfait du résultat, et afficha un sourire à sa manière, étant donné que son alter avait muté son corps et l'avait débarrassé de ses lèvres. Il rangea tranquillement le matériel de soin avant d'entendre le début d'un sanglot retenu. C'était un événement très inattendu, presque inédit à vrai dire. Il se retourna et vit Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura se mordre la lèvre inférieur déjà si abîmée pour retenir des larmes désobéissantes, en vain. Clairement, on ne pouvait plus parler de haine ressentie envers Midoriya Izuku. Plutôt des sentiments bazardés, plutôt incompris par leur détenteur. C'était bizarre. Il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise, une sensation désagréable dans la poitrine... Il s'approcha et s'autorisa à le prendre doucement dans ses bras, pour le bercer contre lui. Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura se blottit contre lui, se cachant presque. Peut-être avait-il le sentiment que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Enfin, ce fut ce que Kurogiri supposa. Il mit l'écran de l'ordinateur en veille, prenant soigneusement le temps de fermer le navigateur internet. Avec ça, plus de soucis. Il le souleva tranquillement, et il ne subit pas de protestation. Il le déposa dans le lit, et ouvrit la table de chevet pour attraper, traînant à côté du livre de contes abîmé, un coupe-ongle.

Il fallait profiter du moment de calme pour pratiquer une activité déplaisante. Ça passait toujours mieux. Surtout que dans le cas présent, il était plus que nécessaire de s'occuper des ongles de Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura. S'il l'avait fait plus tôt, il ne se serait pas infligé de telles blessures. Il avait été négligent, mais on ne l'y reprendra pas. Il attrapa délicatement son bras pour commencer, et eut droit à un faible « non », qui se perdit bien vite dans le fond de sa gorge. Il commença par la main droite, puis entama la gauche. Il prit son temps, pour être sûr que le rendu soit bon et soigné. Cela faisait aussi partie de l'image de son protégé. Tout se déroulait bien. Pour l'instant.

Parce que oui, le moment de tristesse -ou de jalousie- passé, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura se rendit bien plus compte qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe les ongles. Encore moins les ongles de pieds qui était l'étape suivante de Kurogiri qui se saisissait déjà de sa cheville. Et se la prit en plein visage quasi-immédiatement. C'était de l'exercice, mais il fit son possible pour l'immobiliser sur le lit. Assis sur son dos et la jambe repliée coincé sous son bras, Kurogiri se démenait pour pouvoir s'occuper des ongles tordus et mal menés du pied de Tomura. Il lui fallait aussi supporter les cris incessants du pauvre contorsionné, qui ne manquait pas de sortir un flot constant d'insultes et de remarques déplacées à souhait. Ce qui était bien avec lui, c'est qu'on apprenait toujours plus de mots et de termes fleuris en sa présence. Au final, il ne fallut à Kurogiri qu'une simple demi heure de travail. Non, simple n'était définitivement pas le mot approprié à la situation. « Laborieuse » convenait mieux. Oui, une demi heure laborieuse, avant de finir de couper ces satanés ongles. Enfin libre de ses mouvement, l'animal reprit sa place devant son ordinateur en grognant. Probablement allait-il utiliser un faux compte pour aller cracher sur la photo qui l'avait à ce point angoissé.

~oOo~

\- Bon... Je vous cache pas que ça sera compliqué. Beaucoup d'employeurs ne veulent pas de vous. Pas parce que vous n'êtes pas bon, justement ! Vous êtes surqualifié pour la majorité des emplois que je pourrais vous proposer...

\- Et vous me conseillez quoi ?

\- Eh bien... Soit de continuer votre activité actuelle - parce qu'elle vous rapporte tout de même de quoi vivre tranquillement et payé tous vos besoins -, soit de lancer votre propre entreprise pour devenir votre propre patron. Mais attention, ce n'est pas simple ! Il faut savoir où on va, demander les aides, avoir une idée précise de ce qu'on veut faire..

\- Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

\- Oh ! Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvrir une Pizzeria.


	4. Bienvenue à Pizzagiri !

Je m'excuse avant tout pour la sortie tardive du Chapitre 4. Beaucoup de difficulté avec le document, qui a finalement réussi à sortir de la correction ( Merci à Fabien encore qui a accepté de plancher dessus en urgence à 22h, tout le monde pense à toi)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout !

Je voudrais juste préciser quelque chose. J'avais dis au début que tous les chapitres étaient déjà écrit et qu'ils ne manquaient plus qu'à les corriger. CEPENDANT (le mot qui fait peur) le dernier chapitre est en cours de réécriture, simplement parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne m'allait simplement pas pour finir cette aventure.  
Donc j'espère que cela ne me prendra pas trop de temps, étant donné que j'ai d'autres projet en cours.

En tout cas ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Il devait être 04h00 lorsqu'il acheva de terminer sa valise. Personne n'était debout à cette heure-ci, c'était exactement l'effet recherché. Il ne voulait croiser aucun visage le jour de son départ. Surtout un d'ailleurs... Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Pourtant, son envie de solitude devrait attendre. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il y avait quelqu'un qu'il allait forcément devoir croiser, et c'était Dabi. Ce n'était pas une personne très contraignante, quoiqu'il passait son temps à reprocher aux autres ses propres défauts. Enfin, ce serait à lui que reviendrait la charge de s'occuper du propriétaire de la seule chambre à l'étage. Du moins, le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

" - Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas dire à... Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura où je travaille maintenant.

\- Ouais, ouais... Ça va, j'ai compris."

Il jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'escalier, attendant peut être inconsciemment que quelqu'un en vienne. Mais il fallait se ressaisir un peu ! Il allait avoir la paix, et faire quelque chose de différent pour une fois. Peut être que ça lui plairait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Dans tous les cas, beaucoup de travail l'attendait, alors il ne pouvait pas traîner… Il avait fait l'achat d'un local, dans un quartier plutôt tranquille. Il ne fallait pas non plus se faire repérer par des héros. N'oublions quand même pas qu'il était lui aussi fiché comme "criminel", et surtout membre de l'Alliance des Super-Vilains. Si ça venait à se savoir, il y aurait peu de chances pour qu'on le laisse exercer bien longtemps. En plus, le nom de cette alliance était tout bonnement ridicule -on ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de donner son avis le jour où cela s'était décidé-. C'était peut être mieux de ne plus y être affilié.

Dans le local, il y avait encore quelques travaux à faire, et il s'y attela sans problème. Il avait déjà la majorité des éléments en tête : les couleurs, le comptoir, les ustensiles… même une piscine à balles pour les enfants. En une semaine, il réussit le pari de tout finir, et avait même prévu en plus un menu de quatre pizzas. C'était peu mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de commencer avec cinquante et se retrouver incapable de toutes les servir. Il avait aussi fait emplette d'un vieu casque d'astronaute. Ce n'était pas très original, mais il fallait bien qu'il cache son visage déformé par l'Alter. Et puis il pouvait toujours dire que le noir visible n'était qu'un effet sur le verre. Il trouva aussi des gants pour les mains et se sentit prêt à ouvrir pour son premier soir. Le grand soir !

Il était 18h30. L'heure parfaite pour ouvrir. C'était le début de soirée, ce qui laissait le temps aux personnes de venir et découvrir l'endroit avant de commander. Peut être que beaucoup d'autres auraient craint d'ouvrir si tôt une boutique, mais il savait parfaitement gérer ce genre d'entreprise. Ce n'était clairement pas un problème pour lui. Enfin, des gens osèrent entrer et il put débuter son service. Il avait précisé sur la porte " _Usage modéré des Alters autorisé. Respectez les autres visiteurs_ ". Cela n'interdisait rien, mais plusieurs clients vinrent lui dire que cela les rassurait qu'il y ait une limite pour éviter les troubles-fêtes.

La première soirée fut parfaite, au même titre que les trois suivantes. Il était assez fier de lui, et même plutôt content de sa capacité à gérer les imprévus. Cela lui venait sans doute de... Non, ne pas y penser. Il ne fallait pas. Une profonde inspiration, suivie d'une courte et brusque expiration. Et tout repartit normalement. Il savait qu'il pouvait gérer. Son affaire tournait bien, il avait déjà quelques habitués. Le premier mois passa sans encombre. Il fallait peut être songer à la livraison, mais il craignait que sa capacité ne se fasse remarquer. Mieux valait envisager d'engager quelqu'un. Un jeune par exemple. Ça pouvait être bien. Il regarda donc sur un site internet spécialisé et déposa une annonce.

 _Recherche jeune motivé pour livraison. Horaire négociable selon les emplois du temps et/ou les besoins. Contactez par mail si vous êtes intéressé._

Des étudiants qui cherchaient à grappiller un peu de sous pour s'amuser, ça existait. Il était plutôt confiant. D'ailleurs, quelques jours plus tard, il reçut plusieurs messages intéressés. Il consulta les profils des motivés. Il y avait un élève de Yuei... Efficace sans doute, mais cela risquait sérieusement de lui attirer des problèmes si l'élève venait à comprendre qui il était. Il valait mieux taper dans le lycéen lambda des établissements de quartiers. Il continua sa chasse à l'employé, préparant son restaurant avant l'ouverture prévue pour dans une trentaine de minutes. Il y avait déjà du monde qui patientait devant la porte. Ça le rendait un peu fier de remarquer son propre succès. Il prit alors son service, posant son téléphone pour se concentrer. Tout se déroula sans accroc, comme tous les autres soirs depuis l'ouverture. Puis il y eut un problème.

Car il fallait toujours qu'un problème survienne lorsque tout allait bien. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite : il était en cuisine pour préparer les premières commandes. Soudain, il entendit un cri d'enfant. Et un mouvement de foule. Une attaque de vilain ? Ce n'était pas un quartier très fréquenté certes, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se faire att-

" - Kurogiri..."

Son corps se figea. La simple prononciation de son nom avait suffit à le geler à l'entrée de la salle. Il n'avait pas affaire à un héros. Ni à un vilain, du moins pas du type banal.

"- ... Monsieur Shigaraki Tom-

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus là ? Ce con de Dabi n'a rien voulu cracher."

Il fallait trouver quelque chose à dire. Une explication, une excuse, un... Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura ne portait pas ses mains. Il venait de s'en rendre compte, mais il n'avait même pas celle qui se trouvait habituellement sur son visage. Il remarqua aussi le bandage autour de son cou. Usé et rougis de sang, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas été changé depuis qu'il s'en était occupé. Ses vêtements non plus ne semblaient pas avoir été changés, et cela se sentait que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient portés. Il comprit aisément que depuis son absence, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura l'avait juste attendu, refusant que qui que ce soit prenne sa place. Il l'avait attendu... Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse soulager la peine qu'il était certain de lire dans ses yeux. Mais il n'en eut pas le luxe, comme d'habitude.

" - Je veux plus que tu partes, ou alors tu me préviens. J'ai besoin de ton alter. J'ai besoin de toi. "

Ces phrases-ci, il les avaient déjà entendus un bon nombre de fois, pourtant le poids de leur sens le frappa presque en plein visage coeur. Il n'était clairement pas en bonne posture. Il craignait que Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura s'énerve un peu trop, et que l'idée de détruire les lieux en plus de sa propre personne ne lui vienne en tête. Il était urgent de calmer les choses. Pourtant les mots restaient comme bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge sans être capable d'éclore sur le bord de ses lèvres. Et une fois de plus, alors qu'enfin un mot allait émerger, il fut contraint de le ravaler.

"- J'ai faim."

Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal comme ça. S'il avait pris la décision de mettre à la porte son ancien protégé, Kurogiri n'aurait cessé de ressasser jusqu'à retourner près de lui pour s'en occuper. Et puis, il se serait aussi fait attaqué, par signe de protestation. Il s'éclipsa donc dans la cuisine et pour revenir avec une pizza dans les mains. Il savait que Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura la mangerait. Et il ne manqua pas de le voir se jeter dessus avec hargne, comme si ce repas pourtant peu nourrissant serait décisif dans le déroulement de son existence.

S'il le pouvait, il aurait sans doute souri. Il y eut comme un poids qui se ôta de sa poitrine. Il se sentit ridicule, tout autant que Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura quand il affirmait ne rien ressentir si ce n'était de la haine pour Midoriya Izuku. Mais cela, il n'en parla pas. Finalement il prit une décision. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le renvoyer chez lui, surtout à une heure aussi tardive où il était dangereux de traîner. Quand bien même son ex-nouveau protégé pouvait parfaitement se défendre. Alors autant le garder ici et, qui sait, peut être que tout se passerait bien...

~oOo~

"- Alors ? Comment se passe votre petite entreprise ? Vous avez recruté du monde ?

\- Si on veut.

\- Vous avez prit un petit lycéen à temps partiel ?

\- Si on veut...

\- Monsieur Kurogiri, tout va bien ?

\- ...Si on veut… "


	5. Vos pizzas en un tours de main !

Voilà le chapitre final de cette fiction !  
J'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais j'espère que ce final vous plaira ! 

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait passé sa soirée à s'occuper de Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura, ce qui avait bien évidemment inclus la fermeture de son établissement. Autant son costume le couvrait de bien des problèmes, autant il serait difficile de faire comprendre à son protégé qu'il était nécessaire de ne pas se faire reconnaître ici. De plus, il était certain que ce dernier ne se gênerait pas pour tuer un enfant qui n'aurait fait que l'effleurer. Son absence avait cependant créé quelque chose d'inattendu : Les caprices juvéniles. En si peu de temps, il était devenu une espèce d'adolescent en milieu de crise qui se trouvait déchiré entre le luxe parental et le besoin de rébellion. A bien y réfléchir, ce dernier point était déjà présent bien avant, rien qu'avec All Might. A la différence que cette fois ci, cela avait évolué jusqu'à ce que même lui soit considéré comme une forme d'autorité à défier.

Par extension, il fut très dur d'accomplir les étapes obligatoires qu'il pratiquait pourtant avant son départ. La seule chose qui se déroula sans encombre fut le repas. Après tout, la pizza plaît à tous les enfants. Mais le dîner ne constituait pas une soirée entière, surtout en vu de l'état dans lequel Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura se trouvait. Il fallait lui faire une toilette, ce qui allait bien évidemment inclure un bain, puis vérifier que sa blessure ne soit pas infectée, s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas d'autres blessures, probablement prendre un rendez vous chez le dentiste car il était certain que ce n'était pas Dabi qui l'aurait emmené à celui de la semaine dernière, lui trouver au moins un pyjama pour cette nuit, puis faire un liste de courses pour le lendemain notamment pour des vêtements propres et neufs et aussi des aliments qui auront le privilège d'être mangé.

Beaucoup de chose à penser sur le moment, et aussi à faire. Car le tout lui prit un total de trois heures avant, qu'enfin, Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura s'endorme dans le lit, blottit contre l'oreiller tout en serrant son gilet de domestique comme une doudou. Mais le plus gros problème qu'il voyait déjà venir était purement financier. Ici, il n'avait pas le même salaire qu'avant, et avec la simple somme que lui accordait son statut d'auto-entrepreneur, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin pour satisfaire les désirs capricieux de son protégé. Il songea durement un très court instant à l'embaucher. Après tout, il cherchait toujours un livreur. Mais bien vite l'idée s'effaça de son esprit. Il ne donnait pas plus de cinq minutes avant qu'un meurtre ne soit commis, et ruine tout ce qu'il avait construit jusque là.

Mais il fallut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas la seule question qui grattait le bord de son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il sérieusement pensé à engager un handicapé social dangereux pour lui et surtout pour les autres pour faire livreur ? Comment était-ce possible qu'il se soit fait localisé si vite ? Qu'est-ce que Dabi avait bien pu faire pour rater à ce point ce qu'il lui avait confié ? Comment pouvait-on oublier de nourrir quelqu'un pendant près d'un mois sans que cela n'interpelle qui que ce soit ?

Mais bien sûr, ces questions-là lui semblaient déjà passer au second plan. C'était d'autres interrogations qui lui brouillaient l'esprit. Surtout une, en particulier. Une seul qui se tournait et se retournait sous des variantes de formulations parfois complexes pour revenir simplement au même point.

Pourquoi Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura l'avait cherché ?

On pouvait lire ces mots sous plusieurs angles. D'ailleurs, il était tout aussi évident de se demander pourquoi le concerné tenait à ce point à rester ici, dans une pizzeria, alors que cela n'allait clairement rien apporter à son objectif premier. Même pour une couverture, cela n'était pas plus efficace que le bar miteux qui servait de QG. Bien sûr, il pouvait parfaitement se contenter de faire la même chose qu'il faisait auparavant. Ne pas se poser de question, ou du moins se contenter de l'absence de réponse. Mais aujourd'hui, l'état des choses était terriblement différent. Il ne travaillait plus pour le mentor de Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura. Il n'avait même plus vraiment la nécessité de l'appeler de la sorte mais... C'était peut être et sans doute par habitude, ou par attachement. Mais cette question n'était pas d'actualité, il s'y pencherai une autre fois.

 _Diantre_ , son propre comportement commençait à devenir une énigme pour lui. Sa réaction n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Voir son ancien employeur immature rentrer dans son restaurant après avoir fait fuir l'ensemble de ses clients qui risquent de ne pas revenir avant un moment. Il aurait dû, comme n'importe quel citoyen censé, appeler la police, ou demander expressément qu'il sorte. Mais pas lui. Au lieu de cela, il s'était figé, comme un animal pris en plein fars, et il l'avait fixé. Il se mit à y réfléchir de plus en plus, alors qu'il rangeait la pagaille qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Sa venue avait été totalement inattendue, soit, mais il n'avait pas été davantage surpris. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que, finalement, il n'aimait pas être seul. Peut être parce qu'il l'avait attendu quelque part. Peut être que c'était un soulagement de voir Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura passer le pallier de sa porte pour venir lui reprocher son départ.

Mais à quel prix ? Après tout, il avait d'excellentes raison d'être parti. Notamment les efforts considérables qu'il avait eu à fournir pour maintenir l'animal. Son alter avait été bien plus efficace contre lui que pour le protéger à proprement parler. Ou alors uniquement pour le préserver de lui même. Il savait pertinemment, et il était évident, qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait pas se tuer à la tâche, et puis désormais, il faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait à bien des égards. Alors pourquoi le regrettait-il, quelque part ? Il n'avait pas à le faire, mais ce sentiment demeurait en lui, gravé sur sa toile sentimentale qui vibrait à chaque fois que le souvenir de ce regard empli de rancœur lui revenait.

Ces questionnements l'avaient tellement déstabilisés qu'il ne remarqua même pas que plusieurs jours s'étaient passé écoulés, qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert la pizzeria. En consultant son téléphone, il se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà une semaine que Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura avait investi sa chambre et y vivait impunément tout en continuant de lui demander de s'occuper de sa personne comme si rien n'avait changé. Non. Le situation ne pouvait pas demeurer ainsi, juste comme si rien n'était arrivé. Trop d'événement s'étaient présenté pour évoluer ses avis et son envie de liberté. Il devait lui parler. Cela faisait déjà une semaine - Dabi n'était même pas venu le chercher entre temps, cet imbécile-, il fallait qu'il rompt le malaise, même s'il était fort probable qu'il soit le seul à le ressentir - mais c'était important.

Il était actuellement 08:00 AM. En temps normal, il lui restait une heure avant de devoir aller le lever pour le faire déjeuner. Encore une habitude qui s'était perdu depuis sa prise d'indépendance qui s'était fait une joie de revenir en une poignée de secondes. Le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt sur le comptoir, fumant, prêt à être emmené puis consommé. Il soupira devant sa propre bêtise de cherchait à tout prix à le satisfaire. C'était ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus, ce besoin, presque ce désir, de vouloir le combler. Et son travail bien évidemment. Car, non seulement, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas ouvert, mais il n'avait pas non plus de livreur, du moins pas de compétent. Enfin, la compétence n'était pas le soucis. Plutôt les nerfs sensibles et la susceptibilité. La moindre remarque était le risque de se faire réduire en cendres sur place. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'effet recherché. Il fallait tout de même maintenir la clientèle en vie.

Il était de plus en plus nerveux. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé en tout cas. Il avait le sentiment désagréable de devoir combiner son nouveau travail avec l'ancien. Et il ne savait même pas comment se placer socialement parlant vis à vis de Monsieur Shigaraki Tom-. Il se retenu de le penser en entier. C'était déjà un bon début... L'heure arriva, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru -et voulu. Il monta le plus calmement pour venir frapper au bois de la porte avec douceur. Un grognement se manifesta comme unique réponse. Cette habitude de réveil ne devait plus en être une pour lui... Et même avec une semaine de retour, il songea qu'il faudra déployer encore bien des efforts avant de revenir à une situation convenable sur le sujet. Il se permit malgré tout d'entrer, et posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet. Encore quelque chose qu'il allait falloir régler, car il n'en demeurait pas moins que c'était sa chambre. Et il n'était pas parti pour se faire finalement sa belle chambre pour reprendre un lieu similaire à son deux mètres carré d'antan. Monsieur Shigaraki était d'ailleurs engouffré dans les couvertures épaisses, que Kurogiri avait dû trouver en urgence car de simples draps ne convenaient évidemment pas au squatteur de lit. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs coûté une fortune. Comme le petit déjeuner -qui aurait pu s'imaginer que ce grand criminel ne voulait manger que les aliments bio les plus coûteux du marché-, il ne pensait pas avoir à payer de telles factures. Enfin, il se re-concentra pour aller secouer doucement l'épaule du jeune homme jusqu'à le voir se redresser en se frottant les yeux. Aucun bonjour, ni aucune autre forme de langage, et il commença à manger.

" -... Monsieur, puis-je vous parler ?

\- Y'a pas de confiture ?"

Bon, les choses allaient se montrer bien plus difficile que prévu. Il n'en dit rien, et descendit pour lui ramener ladite confiture. Il devait attendre qu'il ait fini de manger s'il voulait espérer un échange constructif.

Et il prit bien son temps le bougre.

Il eut une envie dévorante de jurer tant cela le frustrait. Non, il fallait se contenir, il avait vécu pire après tout. Il tentera une autre approche plus tard.

Sauf que l'approche ne se présenta pas à lui. Il n'eut pas la moindre occasion d'engager la conversation. Il fallait toujours qu'un problème, même mineur, survienne afin de perturber chacune de ses tentatives. Bordel. Mon dieu, il détestait être vulgaire, même simplement dans son esprit. Bon. Sans doute qu'une meilleure opportunité se présentera dans la journée du lendemain. Car pour la soirée, il avait décidé qu'il ouvrirait. Il s'était donc attelé toute la fin de l'après midi à la préparation de la salle principale avant de retourner à la salle d'eau afin d'enfiler son costume. Mince. Il était troublant de constater sa ressemble avec N°13, héro qu'il avait déjà affronté, et qui l'avait d'ailleurs mis en bien mauvaise posture. C'était sans doute une bonne publicitaire, même si involontaire depuis le début.

Il se dirigea par la suite vers la cuisine pour préparer en avance les recettes qu'il allait servir, puis retourner faire un tour dans la salle. Il vérifia avec soin tous les recoins avant d'aller vers la porte pour ouvrir aux premiers clients. Qui vinrent s'installer assez vite, contre toute attente. Il fit de son mieux pour conserver une bonne humeur et s'assura de servir tout ce beau monde sans se faire envahir de trop par ses préoccupation actuelles. Surtout que nombre d'entre eux vinrent lui poser des questions sur le "vilain" qui était venu une semaine auparavant. Mais il ne fut pas très dur de les convaincre que l'intrus était parti finalement sans trop faire de casse.

Il en oublia presque qu'il avait un habitant à l'étage. Mais ce dernier se fit rapidement remarquer. De la cuisine, il entendit plusieurs plainte d'enfants. Bien sûr, une seule n'aurait pas attiré son attention mais cinq, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Il reposa son matériel et se décida à aller voir ce qui se tramait, et il comprit que son expérience en baby-sitting allait encore se perfectionner.

Après avoir passé la porte, il comprit que Monsieur Shigaraki avait décidé d'élire domicile dans le bain de balles destiné normalement aux enfants. Et les cris venaient des assaillants du domaine, qui voulaient simplement revenir jouer. Mais l'occupant actuel du terrain défendait très bien son lieu, en lançant avec hargne les balles à sa portée sur le moindre chérubins osant s'approcher de trop. Et il ne ménageait pas ses ennemis. Il en avait oublié qu'une journée calme et sans problème n'existait tout bonnement pas avec Monsieur Shigaraki dans les parages. Au moins, aucun décès ni blessé n'était à déclarer, c'était déjà un bon point. Dans tous les cas, une intervention était clairement nécessaire. Il remonta ses manches, laissant voir ses bras gantés jusqu'aux coudes, et s'approcha doucement de l'espace de jeu en priant les clients, au contraire, de s'éloigner. Il réussit, après un peu de résistance à attraper l'enfant-adulte par dessous les aisselles et le souleva d'un seul coup. Et le capturé se mit à crier. Pour changer. Il lui échappa malencontreusement, mais bon, il ne fallut que peu de temps pour le rattraper par le col -des années d'entraînement- pour le traîner jusqu'à l'unique chambre de l'étage. D'autres problèmes étaient à venir, c'était une évidence. Il devait donc s'assurer qu'il n'en cause pas de trop pour qu'il puisse finir son service. Alors il attrapa son ordinateur portable, et le connecta sur ses réseaux. Pratiquement immédiatement, Monsieur Shigaraki fut hypnotisé par l'écran et s'y concentra comme un môme devant la télévision. Les deux spécimens étaient bien plus proche qu'en apparence.

Le reste de la soirée eut la chance de se passer sans trop de problèmes, si ce n'est un client mécontent de ne pas avoir un triple supplément d'oignons alors qu'il lui avait répété être en rupture de stock. Il n'avait pas écouté un seul bruit venant d'en haut. C'était suspect au plus haut point. Il espéra secrètement avoir encore des meubles dans sa chambre... Dès que l'heure se montra, il se pressa un peu à effectuer la fermeture, rangeant le maximum des affaires pour ne pas avoir à faire beaucoup pour demain, ou plus tard. Choses faites, il monta jusqu'à l'étage pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il ne fit qu'un seul pas dans le couloir avant d'entendre des grognements dans le fond du couloir. C'était très mauvais signe. Il osa pousser la porte pour le voir se gratter de nouveau le cou. Il se félicita d'avoir mis des mètres de bandages pour prévenir de toutes blessures graves ou qui pourraient aggraver celles déjà présentes. Il s'approcha pour regarder l'écran et. Tiens. Midoriya Izuku. Cela faisait longtemps.

"- Qu'y a t-il, Monsieur ?"

\- IL ME NARGUE ! REGARDE LE FAIRE !

\- . . . Je ne pense pas que ce soit son but premier, Monsieur. Il ignore sans doute que vous le surveillez.

\- Et alors ?! T'as vu comment il se comporte ?! Il se montre trop, il va finir par en attirer d'autres ! Un jour un sale type va lui tomber dessus, il va pas comprendre ! "

Un "sale type" comme Shigaraki Tomura. Juste à titre d'exemple. Il devra veiller à ne jamais dire cela à haute voix, il tenait tout de même à sa personne et à son domicile. Il observa un moment son protégé, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, continuant de vociférer des insultes et des critiques via son faux compte. Comme si cela allait avoir un quelconque impact sur le concerné. Maintenant qu'il se pencha sur la question, il était logique que Monsieur Shigaraki ne le regarde pas. Simplement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kurogiri ne soit pas là pour lui. Il s'autorisa un sourire intérieur, et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés pour éteindre l'ordinateur et permettre à Monsieur de se calmer un peu. Après tout, c'était son véritable travail, quoiqu'il fasse. Il sera toujours là, pour s'assurer de sa protection. Pour toujours, et à jamais. Cette pensée lui sembla un peu extrême. Mais à bien y réfléchir, l'expérience actuelle ne pouvait que lui confirmer cette thèse.

Il vit la tête du jeune homme se poser sur son épaule. Il se souvint qu'un jour, il lui avait dit que son épaule était assez confortable car ce n'était pas vraiment un corps, et que la condensation de sa masse offrait une certaine aisance. Il n'était donc pas anodin qu'il lui serve d'oreiller quand il voulait se reposer un peu.

"- Dis, Kurogiri.

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- On va rester ici longtemps ? Je préfère le QG, et on a suffisamment pris du zèle.

\- J'aime cet endroit. Donc si vous me le permettez je voudrais pouvoir venir ici un certain temps.

\- Hm. Mais ça sert à rien, pourquoi tu veux ça à ce point ?

\- Cela ne doit pas vous paraître... Pertinent. Je vous prie de m'accorder cela.

\- Tu partiras plus autant après ?

\- Je vous le promet, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Idiot. Je te fais déjà confiance."

~oOo~

"- Allô, Bonjour Monsieur Kurogiri, c'est votre conseillère Pôle Emploi à l'appareil. Je me permet de vous laisser ce message car je ne vous ai pas vu à nos deux derniers rendez-vous mensuels. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous. J'espère que tout va bien pour votre travail. Merci de me rappeler dès que vous en aurez la possibilité. Bonne journée, au revoir."


End file.
